


Wedding Bells?!

by dusk037



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Joined shiritori's Sonic. First post.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells?!

**Author's Note:**

> Joined shiritori's Sonic. First post.

"You could do that?" Yuto said with awe in his voice. He wore a wide-eyed expression to match his tone, to which Yamada just slapped his forehead in secondhand embarrassment.

Surrounded by their family and closest friends, Yuto stood in court with Yamada. Chinen stood in a platform between them, nearing the end of the ceremony he'd been officiating, when Yuto suddenly asked the question.

Chinen just shrugged, outwardly indifferent now that he's become used to the childlike innocence that unconsciously leaked into Yuto's every word and action. "Yes, Yuto. The state has given me the power to unite two consenting adults," he replied patiently, affirming the reason for the elaborate―yet strangely intimate―set up.

Partially hidden from the view behind Yamada's palm was the small smile gracing his lips, completely enamored as he was by Yuto's antics, and similarly awed about the occasion. He put his hand back down and away from his face when Chinen officially ended the ceremony with,  
_"Now kiss."_


End file.
